


Energy Saver

by InTheFastLyane



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Reader-Insert, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheFastLyane/pseuds/InTheFastLyane
Summary: You are a new member of the Avengers. With energy powers and healing powers. After six months living with them the bring back Loki and your friendship grows.WE ARE IGNORING INFINITY WAR! XDTry to up date every Wednesday





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was kind of short but I hope you enjoyed my first story!

Ahhh, Saturday, nothing to do, always relaxing. Expect today is not uneventful. New York was under attack. The sidewalk next to you was blasted to bits as you ducked instinctively. It was a good thing you did, otherwise a chunk of sidewalk would have taken your head right off. You started to panic, were they after you? They couldn't be! You had been so careful as to not reveal your powers to anyone! But before you could think it over, another shot rang out, but this time not from the enemy. The Avengers had arrived. You let out a breath of relief, but that didn't last long.  
You watched from the sidelines trying your best to stay hidden from the fight. Every part of you screamed at you to get up and run but you knew that was risky. If you were spotted you'd probably be killed instantly. Slowly, you inched your way to the edge of the battlefield. Even though it took you more than 20 minutes to get that far the battle didn't show any signs of stopping. In fact the Avengers looked like that were losing. Was that even possible? Could the Avengers even lose? You weren't sure. A large explosion blasted you back a few feet back. You shook your head and looked around you and your surroundings. There was dust all around and then you saw it. Thor, God of thunder, was at your feet, bleed. A lot. Your eyes widened that the size of the gash. You knew he was going to die if you didn't do anything. It was a race against time but you knew you could do it. You knelt down beside him with your hands shaking. The battle was loud but you drowned them out. You took a breath and hovered your hand above the wound. It glowed an iridescent blue as it slowly closed itself up. Thor was conscious through the whole thing and he had seen your face. You moved your hand away and crawled backwards away from him letting him get so air. The giant man sat up feeling no pain at all. He looked over to you in shock as his mouth fell open. You smiled shyly and for the first time you heard the battle noises stop. You breathed heavily looking around you to find the Avengers all staring at you. Your hands began to shake again.  
“How did you that, young one?” Thor asking you as he stood up. You shrugged unable to speak. Finally you had the nerve to stand up. As soon as you did Thor pulled you into a monstrous hug. “Thank you!” He boomed and placed a shocked you back down one your feet.  
“What else can you do?” Tony Stark asked you. The Tony Stark was talking to you. You blink before shaking you head.  
“Uh-” you hesitated and held out your hand, palm up. “Th-this.” You said meekly as a orange energy ball formed in your hand “and- and heal all wounds…” You let the orb of energy fade and placed your hand at your side as you knew either rejection or imprisonment was coming. Natasha smiled at you impressed with what you could do. It made you relax a tiny bit. Tony called the group into a huddle, you thought it might be a good time to run but you didn't. Running would put you on their radars. After five minutes Tony turned to you.  
“Come with us please.” He said. You hung your head and sighed. You followed them and watched your feet as you went. You hadn't been paying attention because if you had you would've where you were but you weren't. They stopped and so did you, finally you looked up to see the tower. Your eyes widened.  
“Wh-why are we here?” You asked quietly.  
“To test your abilities.” Tony replied. You were confused but walked inside to what seemed to be a training area, already set up with targets. You were ushered inside but soon left alone. “Hit the targets!” Tony's voice came over the P.A. You shrugged and formed the orange ball, you knew it was slightly unstable due to your energy being frightened and confused. You pulled your hand back and imagined you were back at school and were throwing a baseball. Taking a breath you threw it. The orb obliterated the target and the others shared the same fate. After a few more tests and a lot of healing later you found yourself in the living room area of the tower. Alone. With your thoughts. Which was never a good thing. You hated being alone, it did things to you. Sigh. You didn't even know what time it was. Suddenly the doors elevator opened and you found the whole team inside.  
“Hey kid.” Tony started.  
“I'm 19 turning 20.” You said before you could stop yourself. You flushed with embarrassment.  
“As long as you're a teen you're a kid” Tony said before continuing. “How would you like to be on the team?” He asked. Your face lit up.  
“Really?” You asked jumping up. Everyone nodded.  
“Yes!” You yelled happily.  
“Alright, we'll have to contact you parents to make sure it's okay with them and-” you cut him off.  
“No, that's okay. Besides you can't contact them.” You said. He looked confused. “Oh” you said realizing you need to elaborate. “My mother is dead and I don't have a father” you said. They all had apologetic looks but you shook them off. Tony shrugged and led you to a room with a bed and side room with a bathroom and closet.  
“Is this my room?” You asked with a smile.  
“Yep.” He replied. You squealed with excitement.  
“Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!” You yelled at him and rushed in towards the room. He laughed at your joy.  
“Feel free to decorate.” He said as he shut your door.  
The next day you moved all your stuff which was basically a backpack full of clothes and poster. It was easy and you couldn't wait to start living with the Avengers and help more people without being made a monster. You stared up at the ceiling wondering what it would be like. But your first mission wasn't all you thought it would be.  
“Protect the kid!” Tony had yelled. You were confused. Then you realized you were a healer and that's what you were going to be used as unless it was necessary. You sighed but it was better than nothing.  
6 months later  
After living at the tower for six months you got into a retinue of cleaning and chores because you didn't have much else to do. You became very likeable among the Avengers, not just because you were young but because you could always tell what was wrong. Their energy was off those days. You could always see their energy. Another plus with your powers. You could always tell when their intentions were good or bad. Their energy gave away everything. Even the type of person they were.  
You were left alone for the night, everyone was out doing their own thing, a night alone was just what you needed. You're allergies were acting up and you need the rest. You curled up on the couch and read you favorite book for the 200th time. The book was reaching its climax the hero was at their lowest moment when- the elevator dinged. Look up from your book confused as to why. The Avengers were supposed to be out all night and not one of them was going to be before midnight. It was only 9:30. The elevator opened to show the Avengers cramped in the elevator. Most of their energies weren't happy. You stood cautious of their moods. But Thor's was happy, now that alone wasn't a strange thing but there was a new energy in the room, a much stronger energy. They all piled out of the small space and into the living room revealing a raven haired man in handcuffs. One of magic restricters. I looked at his energy it was well hidden but I squinted and saw it. His energy was battered and seemed upset, hurt maybe. But it was good energy, he was a good person.  
“Ahem.” Said the man. You realized then and there that you had been staring.  
“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare.” You said flushed.  
“She was looking at your energy…!” Tony grumbled from the kitchen already making coffee. You shrugged, it was true.  
“So… who is this? Why is he shackled? And why are you all annoyed?” You asked not recognising the man.  
“I am not annoyed, Lady [Y/N].” Thor said with a smile. You rolled your eyes playfully and places a hand on his shoulder.  
“I know Thor.” You replied with a small shy smile.  
“You don't know who I am?” The man asked, his accent was similar to Thor's but you just couldn't place it. You had just taken allergy meds so you were very forgetful. Drugs affected you a lot more than you would like to admit it. You simply shook your head.  
“No, I'm sorry, I'm having a memory lapse it seems.” You said with a sheepish grin. You were use to lying, you lied about your past, about your health and about powers a bit.  
“I am Loki of Asgard!” He announced slightly offended. You winced. Yep, you placed him now.  
“I'm sorry…” you let you apology trail off and you went back to the spot on the couch. “And your in shackles because?” You asked him but were just hoping anyone would answer.  
“You friends do not trust me, when I saw I am reformed.” He replied. “I'm sure you would do the same.” He stuck his nose in air. You simply shrugged.  
“Not really.” You replied. Tony choked on his coffee.  
“You do know what he did right?” He sputtered. You nodded.  
“His energy is clean though, it seems he is reformed.” You stated. Loki seem to almost smile at you. Or what you thought was a smile. Steve ruffled your hair.  
“Your allergies must be throwing you off, kid” he said. The team had took Tony's nickname to heart and despite your protests. You were turning 20 in a month. She sighed and sat back.  
“Whatever” You replied knowing you couldn't argue with cap. Thor lead Loki inside.  
“[Y/N]” Tony said making you stand up. “Please go to your room, I have a few choice words for Reindeer games over here and I don't want you to hear them.”  
“What?!” You yelled. “I'm going to be 20 in month!” Tony simply gave you a look. You looked at Natasha for support, she shrugged.Shaking your head, you headed towards your room. You stopped when you past Loki.  
“I don't know what's it's worth, but I trust you” with that you turned on your heels and headed off to your room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be posting Sundays now too. We'll see how fast I can write XD

You lied on you bed it was comfortable as always but you could help but hear the muffled yells coming from the common area. You sighed looking up at you dull ceiling. You hadn't even thought about decorating. You had only put up your one poster which was a movie made about your favourite book. You haven't even since the movie but you loved book or you figured you watch it sometime. Your book. You had left it in the living area! You shot up to a sitting position, how could be so stupid as to leave there?! You rushed to your door but before you could open it the yelling got louder. You could feel the negative energy even from here. You shuttered. This was not going to be a fun night.   
The energy go worse and worse. Strong energys like that can really affect you. It kind of hurts. For the majority of the night you were on your bed with your pillows over your ears in curled up ball. The pillows weren't really doing anything but it comforted you you have something padded over your head. You didn't dare come out of that position until all that energy was gone. It wasn't really gone it just was a lot better than before. You checked your phone it find it was 2:43 a.m. You groaned as you weren't even tired. The yelling had stopped a while ago. You walked to your door and pressed your head against it, feeling if the energy was really gone. It was good enough so you opened your door, careful as to not make any noise. It was dead quiet in the tower. It usually was after a fight, they didn't happen too often but when it did, it was best to let them all cool off. You made your way to the living room when you saw Loki sitting there reading your book. Your. Book. Half of you wanted to march right up there a slap him for even touching your book. One quarter of you wanted to grab it and run and the last quarter wanted to curl up and die based on the notes you had written in the margins.   
“Ahem.” You said still standing in the doorway. He jumped, clearly not expecting anyone to be here especially this late at night. “Enjoying the book?” You asked, still a bit bitter that he had your book. He still seemed surprised.  
“Yes, I'm sorry is it yours?” He asked. You stifled a laugh.  
“If it wasn't I wouldn't be here.” You said. “Why are you here?” You asked him. He scoffed.  
“Trust me, I don't want to be here, but I was sent here to 'reform’ myself.” He said, rolling his eyes. You smiled and stepped into the living room, you shivered at how the negative energy lingered.   
“I meant in the living room.” You clarified.   
“Oh.” He replied. “Stark said there weren't any rooms tonight but he'd have one tomorrow.” You shrugged. There was a silence.   
“Can I have my book back?” You asked. He looked at the book and then at you.  
“Of course, I found it and couldn't sleep to I figured I'd read it. You wrote the notes in the margins I assume?” He asked. You nodded slowly as you took the book. “You seem to have very interesting ideas about the book.” He said. That took you off guard, you thought everyone thought your notes were stupid.   
“Well, I have read 200 times” you laughed. He seemed to smile. You looked at his energy, it seemed to have relax since this evening. He sighed and it scared you, the book slipped out of your hands and fell to the floor. “Sorry for staring again.” You mumbled as you knelt down to pick it up.   
“About the book.” He said. You looked up at him surprised.   
“Yeah?” You answered.   
“What happens next?” He asked. You smiled at his interest in it. None of the Avengers had liked it when you spoke of it and here he was asking you tell him more.   
You spent the entire night with Loki, talking about books. All books, short stories and even poems. You both lost track of time.   
“What?!” You heard. You stood up shakily from the awkward position you had been it.   
“What?” You asked. Blinking away the sleep. You saw Tony standing there. “What's wrong?” You asked trying to shake away the sleepiness.   
“How long have you been down here!” He made the question sound like a demand. He was obviously upset but you couldn't figure out why. You shrugged.   
“What time is it?” You asked still very tired.   
“7:46” he replied. You did the math in you head.   
“Uh- about 5 hours?” You guessed.   
“5 HOURS?!” He repeated. The rest of team had slowly come towards you guys as Tony's yells got louder.   
“What's the big deal?” You asked, finally starting to get more awake.   
“You were down here, with him all night?” He asked still kinda outraged.   
“Yes, I came down after the fight to grab my book and we ended up talking about it. I guess I must've fallen asleep on the floor. It's. No. Big. Deal.” You yelled back annoyed at his reaction. You couldn't see why they were making this a problem when nothing bad happened. Tony opened his mouth to say something else when his phone rang.   
“Saved by the bell.” Natasha muttered. You rolled your eyes and sat down on the couch. Loki had simply kept his mouth shut, good thing.   
“Hello?” Tony said into his phone. He was quiet for a minute. “Yeah, okay. What is it?” He asked. “No! You can't be serious?” He said after another pause. “Well change their minds, what makes you think this is safe?” Tony sighed. “The kid won't make it, do you realize what we're dealing with here?” That got your attention. He said 'the kid’ that was you, right? What was wrong? You looked up at him and watched him. After a few more statements of protest he agreed to whatever was on the phone. At this point the entire team had come around and heard at least part of Tony’s conversation. You all looked at him expectantly. Even Loki.  
“That was Nick Fury.” Tony said after a few seconds. “He gave me Loki's assignment on how to prove he was reformed and if he isn't how to reform him.” He said. Your eyes turned Amber. That's what they did. Your eyes showed your emotions. Of course, you had contacts to show, blue, your normal color (sorry to give you an eye color but I had to because each other is something different, sorry!) which was neural, but Tony objected. 'If you can see our emotions we should be able to see yours.’ was his reasoning. The team agreed and you were out voted. The color Amber was confusion. If this was about Loki, why did he say kid?  
“Okay, what is it?” Cap asked.  
“Reindeer games over here has to train the kid. [Y/N].” He replied. Thor was the other one who didn't seem to be bothered by this news. You shrugged and your eyes went back to normal with a little bit of green in them.   
“Congratulations, brother!” Thor boomed. “You will be working with someone very pleasant!” You smiled with a bit of pride. Thor called you pleasant. You got along with people very well, you were great with empathy and you always knew how they felt so you tended you make friends fast..m expect for the fact that you had social anxiety. That was a minor issue. Loki looked at you.  
“I guess it could be worse.” He said.   
“Hey!” You replied with false offence. You really didn't care though. Loki simply shrugged. “You know how to control my powers?” You asked him.   
“It's likely.” Loki replied. “But I will not take it easy on you.” His face was serious. He was trying to freak you out but you flopped backwards, slouching on the couch.   
“Finally!” You said dramatically. “They only person here who doesn't take it easy on me is Nat!” You gestured to her in her general direction. “Everyone else treats me like a kid!”  
“You are a kid.” A few people said. You rolled your, now orange in annoyance, eyes. You sat up and looked at Loki.  
“When do you want to start?” You asked as your eyes went gray with curiosity. He didn't seem to notice though.   
“How about tomorrow?” He made the question seem more like a statement. “I am still very tired from last night's events.” He said bitterly. You nodded also remembering last night. You then realised how tired you actually were. You only had like 3 hours of sleep.  
“I'm going to take a nap…” you let you voice trail off into yawn. Tony walked off muttering, probably some sort of curse. You shrugged it off and went back to your room. You smiled and looked at your bookshelf. Maybe you'd give Loki one of your books, he seemed to really like reading. You settled into bed, feeling like you had forgotten something.  
You didn't wake up until 5 pm. It was a good use of your time. It was a little later than you wanted but it was all the same. You walked out into the living area.   
“So, what for dinner?” You asked with a skip in your step. You hadn't eaten anything all day and while it was only 5 you needed at least one meal.  
“It's bit early but we all got hungry so Bruce and Tony are downstairs getting the Chinese food we ordered.” Natasha said. You looked over and saw Loki immersed in a book. You wondered where he had gotten it but didn't feel like asking.   
“We come bring food!” Tony announced. You rolled your eyes dramatically. Thor came down at that moment.  
“Did I hear someone say food?” He asked. You groaned this time. Living with only one other girl was still annoying. It didn't matter how much time you spend, it was always going to suck. Soon everyone was eating their food. You always liked dinner, because unlike lunch and breakfast, everyone always ate together. Unless something came up. But since everyone was together and having a good time. You couldn't help but notice Loki sitting in the corner, reading as he ate. You rolled your eyes for what felt like the millionth time in the past half hour before walking over there and knelt down in front of him. He didn't seem to notice. You sighed and pushed his book down and away from his face. He looked annoyed for a moment before realizing it was you, then he looked less annoyed.   
“Yes?” He inquired.  
“I don't think we've been properly introduced” you stated “And since you will be my instructor I think it would be nice to at least have a formal greeting.” You said as you held out your hand. “Hello, I am [Y/N], I have energy powers and healing.” You said with a warm smile. “Man, that's weird to admit…” you mutter to yourself quietly. He looked at you for a moment before taking your hand.  
“I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with a glorious purpose.” He announced to you. You stifled a laugh.   
“I'm sure you are.” You replied. He seemed to be surprised but enjoyed that you agreed with his statement. “Am I right to assume that you like reading?” You asked gesturing towards his book and remembering your conversation last night.   
“Yes.” He replied.   
“Great.” You said with smile. “Here.” You pulled out a book and handed it to him. “I see you're very close to finishing that one and this is part one of a 12 part series and I think it'll keep you occupied for a little while.” You said smiling. “It's about a boy who accidentally falls into a different dimension and tries to find his way home.” She explained. “Each book is a different dimension.” He half smiled and tilted his head to the side.   
“Why are you being so kind to me? The others hate me but you don't seem to.” He asked you.   
“Well, you energy is good so there is know reason not to believe you and you my teacher now, it's always a good idea to be on your teachers good side. Plus I know what it's like to be an outcast.” You told him with a smile. Before he could say anything, you grabbed his hand and moved him closer towards the group.   
All in all it was a good night and you were exhausted. Even if you had gone to sleep a few hours earlier. You turned off your lights and settled down into your comfortable bed. But you still had a nagging feeling you were forgetting to do something important. You had. 

You woke up in agony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, my bad! I was busy XD

Your head pounded with pain, your stomach ached. Your throat hurt like hell and your nose was stuffed.   
“Ah…” you muttered to yourself as you sat up in your bed. You then realized what was wrong. After everything that happened yesterday, you hadn't taken your allergy medicine. Oh no. Panic started to take over your body, your eyes turned a shade of purple over the yellow. Yellow meant you were sick but there was also fear, you never had forgotten to take you meds. You quickly took this morning's meds and both of yesterday's in hope of not making it worse. The drugs would affect you but you figured you could make up an excuse that would permit you to stay in your room all day. You felt worse than hell at this point but all you had to do was make it through breakfast. You put in your contacts and hope Natasha wasn't around. You walked down toward the living area with the normal skip to your step, no matter how much it hurt. You really didn't need them fussing over you, it couldn't be that big of a deal, right?   
“Good morning.” You said smiling. Tony was bent over the coffee maker Thor was eating… some sort of breakfast food. Loki was on the couch reading. Cap was drinking a cup of coffee, while Tony kept giving him occasional annoyed looks. You rolled your eyes and grabbed a glass of orange juice and a pop tart which you insisted on buying.   
“So hey, I've hit an inspiration and I didn't really feel like staying up till 3 so I may be in my room for most of the day.” You said leaning on the table causally. You felt dizzy and didn't want to stand but played it as just leaning.   
“We have training.” Loki said from the couch without looking up from his book.

Shoot.

You have entirely forgotten that. There was no way you could train with Loki with these drugs in your system. You would faint and then the team would blame him and they would never trust him. You sighed.  
“Right.” You said. “Well, I'm going to go to my room and write down as much as I can for now and I'll be down again in a few.” You could probably train with just your allergies for a little while but you needed time for the drugs to go away. Loki didn't say anything and you took that as sort of permission to go back upstairs. But as luck would have it, Natasha started towards the living room. You tried to go past her but it was no use.  
“Stop.” She said not even looking at you. You froze like a deer in headlights. “Why are you wearing your contacts?” She asked. Tony practically spit out his coffee.   
“Your what?!” He exclaimed.  
“How in hell did you know that?” You asked her. “You barely even looked at me!” She shrugged.  
“I know everything.” Was her reply. You couldn't even argue. She did seem to know everything. You rolled your eyes.  
“I had forgotten to take my allergy meds yesterday so I put them on…” you said letting your voice trail out unsure of what she was going to say. Natasha was the only person that knew of your allergies and your low tolerance to medication. You found it easy to confide in her for some reason.   
“You did what?!” She exclaimed. Natasha was almost like a sister to you, it was sort of hard to believe but she cared for you deeply. The whole team did.   
“Don't worry, I just took both now and this morning's as well.” You said softly. At this point even Loki had looked up at the excitement.   
“[Y/N], take those contacts out right now.” She said firmly.   
“Yeah!” Tony agreed. You rolled your eyes at his agreement. “It's not-”   
“Fair that I can see your emotions but you can't see mine. I know, I know.” You finished for him. You took out your contacts to show your very yellow eyes.   
“Wait.” Natasha said just realizing something. “Did you say you took three allergy pills?” She asked. You nodded slowly. “[Y/N]! Why would you do that?! You know how dangerous that could be!” She exclaimed. Tony shrugged.  
“What's the big deal she takes a few more pills.” Tony asked. Cap slapped his over Tony's mouth.   
“Why does it matter? Is there something with the pills that your not supposed to take more than one?” Cap asked.  
“No.” Nat said. “She isn't supposed to take more than one of them! The drugs affect her system in a very bad way… in fact I'm surprised she hasn't passed out yet.” She said. You sighed.  
“I'll be fine in the morning!” You protested before stumbling. You quitely cursed your body and it's terrible timing.   
“Why are her eyes yellow?” Loki asked starting towards you guys.   
“Oh right, well my energy shows through in my eyes… yellow means sick. Other colors mean other emotions or state of energy. I have contacts but Tony won't let me wear them.” You told him. He nodded.   
“[Y/N], you have to go bed, now.” Natasha said.   
“But I have to train! We were supposed to… train…” You said as you collapsed against Natasha. 

You woke up in a cold sweat. Your body ached but you definitely felt a lot better. Your room was dark, and you couldn't see anything. Slowly, you sat up trying to remember what happened. You were sick, you had to train, Nat caught you and then nothing.   
“Hello.” Came a calm voice.   
“Gah!” You yelled holding up your hand. An energy ball formed in you hand illuminating the room. It was Loki. His hands were is the most not caring surrender position you've ever seen. You sighed and let it go. Plunging you both into darkness.  
“Don't do that!” You yelled at him.  
“I see you are awake.” He said. You nodded.  
“Why are you here?” You asked. “Not that I'm complaining but like… why are you watching me sleep?” You said. He sighed.  
“Your team was watching you, but with a mission they all were too tired to watch you tonight and though reluctantly they put me to watch you. And as luck would have it (Or cliché writing done by the author) you woke up.” He explained, slightly annoyed about having to be here.   
“I'm sorry…” You said with your head down. He seemed taken back by this response.  
“For what?” He asked crossing his arms and legs.   
“For everything, I missed our first practice, I caused the Avengers a panic which probably inconvenienced you, and I made Tony force you to be here.” You said ruefully.   
“You weren't even conscious for that, how did you know that?” He asked sounding surprised.   
“You try living with them for 6 months and you'll know them like the back of your hand.” You replied ironically. Loki made what sounded like a laughing noise. You smiled though neither one of you could see each other. “Anyway, I'll be fine in the morning and ready to start the training. You don't have to stay here, I'm up and I'm okay.” You told him. He nodded, stood up and walked out the door and into the hallway. You flopped back onto your bed and slowly slept.   
You woke up to the blaring of your phone alarm. Your sprung up out of bed feeling a lot better, quickly you rushed downstairs.   
“[Y/N]!” The team exclaimed. You smiled. Loki didn't seem to notice, his nose was stuck in the book you gave him. You rolled your eyes playfully and walked over pulling the book down. He started to glare but then he saw it was you.  
“I'm ready to start!” You said excitedly. You couldn't wait to actually train instead of stupid random things that barely worked. He rolled his eyes over dramatically in a playing way.   
“Fine.” He said. You weren't about polite anymore. You grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the training deck. He was surprised at your strength.   
“Okay! What should I do!?” You asked unable to think of anything else.   
It took hours but you were getting good. With his instructions you were learning really fast. It was great to be able to have someone around who actually understood you powers.   
“Tomorrow we can try a one on one.” He said.   
“No!” You complained. “Come on I'm ready now!” You said going into a stance he had taught you. He rolled his eyes sighing in defeated. “Don't go easy on me!” You were able to match him for a short time before he blasted you backwards. You stayed lying on your back for a moment before sitting up and holding you shoulder.  
“LOKI!” Yelled an angry male voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm so sorry this is late! I was very busy but here are all the missed chapters! I will try my best to update on Wednesday! I am so sorry but here we are. I was up late working in these and I I finally finished them! I'm sorry if they are short I was trying to get them out in time. I hope you enjoy them and keep reading!

You look up to see the team standing there. Thor had been the one to yell. You rolled your eyes and stood up.  
“Relax!” You told them still holding your shoulder. “I’m fine.” They took their attention off Loki and looked at you.   
“Really?” Tony said. “You’re shoulder doesn’t seem fine.” You couldn't help rolling your eyes again.   
“I made him spare with me AND told him not to hold back. This isn’t his fault and he didn't do anything wrong. It’s actually very nice to have someone who doesn’t treat me like a five year old.” You spat, finally fed up of the last couple of days. Everyone was quiet for a moment.  
“We don’t treat you like a five year old.” Tony protested. You gave him an incredulous look.  
“Then why did you ask me to leave the room the other day?” You asked crossing your arms.   
“I wanted you to leave because.” He hesitated.  
“You wanted me to leave because you didn't want me to hear what you said.” You finished for him. “It’s not like I’ve heard it before.” You muttered. “You can't keep treating me like a kid.” You said after a long moment of silence. Cap stepped forward this time.  
“I agree.” He said.  
“Huh” You asked, confused that he actually agreed with you. “You are right.” He replied. “We have been treating you like a child and you aren’t. Of course we aren't going to take you to like clubs and stuff like that but we will start to treat you more like an adult.”   
“You guys go to clubs?” Loki asked with a smirk. You held up a hand.  
“Not helping.”  
“Right.” He said and didn’t speak again.  
“We’ll leave you to continue your training. And please don’t kill her, Loki.” Cap said. Loki shrugged and Cap left. The team followed. Tony the most reluctant. You walked over to Loki, rolling your shoulder.   
“I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.” He said, it almost sounded apologetic. You shook your head.   
“I don’t really care. I'm actually happy, now I know you aren’t like the others.”  
“Don’t insult me, dear.” He replied.   
“Dear?” You teased him. He rolled eyes.   
“It’s a term of friendship. LIke you gave me the first day I came here. I trust you.” He said. You smiled.   
“Same.”   
You came out of your room one morning to find everyone get ready to go somewhere. You raised an eyebrow at them.   
“Sorry, [Y/N].” Natasha said. “Our team was invited to an ‘21 one and over’ press conference. Not even kidding I couldn’t make this stuff up if I wanted to. It says that on the invitation.” She said. You made a laugh like noise and realized Thor was missing. As if on cue you heard yelling coming from the hallway.  
“Come on, brother! You have to, your were invited!” You heard Thor yelled. He emerged literally dragging Loki behind him.   
“Why would I want to go to this? I am in no way part of your team!” Loki replied. You covered your mouth to stop yourself from laughing.   
“You were invited and we are in no position to deny them. If we prove to the public that you are changed you won’t get shot walking down the street.” Natasha informed him. He scoffed and stood there. He noticed you weren’t dressed up like the others.   
“You aren’t going?” He asked.   
“No, I was not invited. It’s a 21 and older conference and I am not 21 nor am I older.” You smiled.   
“Lucky, you.” He muttered. You smirked.   
“Lucky me.” You and looked him up and down. He looked confused but interested. You burst out into laughter and started towards the couch. “Have fun.” You said and with that they left. You were alone and it was way too quiet in the tower for your liking. You thought for a moment. Then you remembered you had speaker in your room. You happily ran to your room and turned it on. It took a minute for your phone to connect to it. Quickly, you put all your songs on shuffle. You weren't expecting anyone to home anytime soon, so you figured it'd be safe to sing aloud without worrying about how bad you sounded. You were acutely aware of how green your eyes had become. It wasn't everyday you were left alone in the tower, especially since Loki came along. But today they took him with them so you were completely alone. You loved to sing but you thought you sounded horrible so you never did it when anyone was around. So you turned off your notification so nothing would interrupt you. Your first song came on and you knew every lyric, then again you knew every lyric to every song on your phone… you had a problem. After a few songs an old one from 2014 came on. You smiled as you eyes turned greener if that was even possible. Human by Christina Perri came on. This song had gotten you through a lot of tough times in your life. It kept you going. It was the karaoke version and you knew the timing. You started to sing along perfectly. You felt you voice didn't match but you were having too much fun singing along to care. Plus you were alone and no one could hear you. Or so you thought. You had gotten a text from Tony and you didn't know because your notifications were off. Loki came home. You finished the song with huge smile.   
“Well, It’s true, you are a little human.” You jumped when you heard someone talking. You recognized the voice. You whipped around to find Loki standing there. Your eyes went purple and your face went red. You wanted to scream. You practically collapsed onto your bed and covered your face with your hands.   
“Ugh!” You exclaimed. “Why did you have to stand there?” You asked, your voice slightly muffled from your hands.  
“What?” He asked you clearly confused.   
“Did I make your ears bleed? I'm sorry I subjected you to that torture I didn’t realize you were standing there.” You replied.  
“Why would my ears be bleeding? You didn't torture me…” He said still insanely confused. You looked up at him.   
“Me, singing. I sound terrible…” You said. He raised an eyebrow.   
“You don’t bad, I liked it.” He said. You smiled.  
“Thanks.”   
“Your song was true, you are only a human.” He said with a sly grin. You scoffed, playing along.  
“We’re not all that bad.” You replied grabbing your phone and checking the notifications. “Why are you back so early?” You asked. “Please don’t tell me that they sent you home on bad behavior.” He shook his head.   
“No, I was not. But I think your friends know me too well, my dear. I was starting to get bored and was about to cause… something,” You raised an eyebrow. “And they let me go home.” He said. You rolled your eyes.   
“Dear Gods, what am I going to do with you?” You asked shaking your head and a slight smile. He shrugged. “You’re insufferable.” You joked.  
“Thank you.” He replied with a proud smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

They team came home late that night, at least half of them were drunk. You came the meet them in the living room as they came in. Loki heard the noise and appeared behind you.  
“Alright!” You yelled over them. “All of you who had too much to drink go to your room now. You know who you are.” A part of the team broke off and started up towards their rooms. “Tony.” You said warning rising in your voice.   
“I aM nOT DruNK.” He slurred. You crossed your arms and knew to stand your ground. You go through this every time they went out.  
“Yes you are, now go to your room or next time you need to be healed you’ll be doing it natural and painfully.” You threatened. He scoffed but went to his room anyway. Loki looked at you clearly confused on how and why you just did that. He went to his little corner and sat down in a very cat like position.   
“Why and How did you do that?” He asked you. You chuckled.   
“It’s what I do everynight they go out. They should sleep it off best they can so it doesn’t take too much out of me when I heal their hangovers tomorrow.” You said. Thor threw an arm around you and laughed.  
“Lady [Y/N] always takes care of us.” He informed his brother.   
“It’s the least I can do.” You said throwing his arm off of your shoulder. “They save me from my foster homes and the street.” You laughed and punched Thor in the arm though it did nothing.   
“Saved you?” Loki asked.   
“Oh! Right, well my parents died and I would’ve been in many more foster homes if they hadn’t taken me in. And after I turned 18 I would’ve been on the street because I was an adult.” You told him with a cheerful smile.   
“Lady [Y/N] saved my life.” Thor said. It seemed like you two were more conversing with each other about old memories then it was talking to Loki. You rolled your eyes at Thor and shook your head. Loki made a laughing noise and started reading his book.  
“Oh! That reminds me.” You laughed. “Have you finished the book I gave you?” Loki nodded. You smiled. “Did you like it?”  
“I did indeed, do you have the rest of the series?” He asked. You nodded vigorously.   
“I do indeed.” You smiled. “I'm glad you liked it, it was one of my favorite books!” You exclaimed and practically skipped off to your room to grab the second volume. It was nice to see he liked the books. Maybe these books would provide him with enough adventure so he didn’t get in trouble. “There you go.” You said happily after you handed him the book. He gave you a smile before disappearing into his book. You ended up talking to Thor and Natasha for most of the night. They were the least drunk. You ended up going to bed late that night, probably not the best idea.   
You woke up to a knocking on your door. You didn’t want to get up but the person wouldn’t stop knocking. Sighing, you got up placing your blanket over your head and walked to open your door. Tony was standing there glaring at your door.   
“What do you want?” You asked yawning.   
“My head is killing me… and a few others need it too…” He said. You hung your head, and left for the living area. Tony followed holding his head. Your blanket trailed behind you as you pulled it closer around yourself. Everyone who was hungover immediately smiled. She knew this was not going to be easy, especially now because she was tired. Tony first since he was right next to you. You placed your hand on his hand and it glowed a faded blue color. It would’ve been brighter if you had been more awake and stronger. He stood up straighter and he looked more awake as it work. You repeated the process to everyone who needed it. By the end of the healing you wanted to go back to bed but you knew that that was not an option. Instead you curled up on the couch and snuggled into your blanket. But before you could fall asleep, a figure stood in front of you. You looked up to see Loki stand there.   
“Hi.” You said sleepily as you sat up.   
“You do that every time they come home drunk.” He asked you. You nodded.  
“Sorry, I may have to postpone training til later on today… I can't do anything after healing Tony's hangover. Like seriously how does a man drink that much.” You complained.  
“It's alright, I don't want to passing out and then Stark trying to kill me thinking it was my fault.” He said. You nodded and laid back down until you felt better. It took about an hour and that meant you were an hour behind on training.   
“Okay try to toss it forward and make it come back to you.” He said.   
“So like boomerang it?” You asked.   
“Boomer-what?” He asked.   
“Boomerang. A boomerang is something you throw and it comes back to you unless something intercepts it.” You explained.   
“Yes, I guess that would be like a boomerang.” He replied.   
“Okay, so how do I do that?” You asked him starting the form the energy ball in your hand.   
“You know the feeling when you throw it? The letting go feeling but you can still feel the ball as long as it hasn’t hit anything?” He asked. You thought about what he said. It was confusing but after you worked it out in your head you did feel it.   
“Yes I understand what you mean.” You replied. He nodded.   
“Now as you feel that energy pull back on it and it’ll come back to you.” He said. Your train consisted of at least two skills and you would practice until you both felt you were good with it. You usually insisted on practicing until you were exhausted.   
“Okay, I’ll try.” You said. You threw the energy ball towards the wall and tried to pull on it but it didn't work. The ball hit the wall and you hung your head.  
“Pull harder than that. The original command was to go away and you have to make it come back, the command has to be 2 times stronger.” You nodded a your formed another energy ball. You threw it back towards the wall and held your hand out trying you best to command it towards you. You might’ve commanded it a little too much. It came back to you at an alarming speed. You had no time to react. The energy orb hit you dead in the eye throwing you backwards.   
“Crap…” You mutter holding you hand to your eye. Loki was at your side after seeing what happened. You weren’t sure if he was concerned about you or if he didn’t want to get blamed again. “I didn’t realize how much those blasts hurt.” You blinked and realized you couldn’t see out of your eye. “Hold on.” You placed hand over your eye and both your eyes turn completely bright blue. You saw the damage in your eye. It was temporary, you sighed with relief. Your eyes went back to normal and you saw Loki, looking slightly worried. “It’s temporary.” You said. “My eyesight will be okay.” You said shaking your head.   
“What did you just do?” He asked placing a hand on your shoulder as you attempted to sit up.   
“I found my injury. If I can't see the injury with my eyes I can see inside the person and find it. Even though I cannot heal myself I can still where my injuries are.” You explained. He nodded.  
“But you are alright, yes?” He asked. You nodded back. “Good, I cannot imagine the terror of being in this tower alone, my dear.” He said. You laughed.  
“You’d be eaten alive.”   
You both decided it would be best to stop there. Your eye had started to be swollen and the skin underneath started to darken. You knew it would cause a black eye and be there for about a week. But the good news was your vision would be back by tomorrow. You two walked out of the training deck talking about both for your favorite books and series and what you thought of everyone on the team.  
“Your brother helped me adjust a lot. He made it a lot easier for me.” You said after he asked you what you thought of him. “How about you? What do you think of your brother?” You asked him. Before he had a chance to reply Natasha ran up to you holding your face in her hands.   
“What happened?” She asked moving your face around to get a better look at your eye. You opened your mouth before closing it and stifled a laugh.   
“I pulled too hard.” You replied unable to keep a straight face. Loki chuckled and nodded. “I hit myself in face… I'll be fine tomorrow and it'll go away in a week or so.” You replied to her. She nodded accepting you told the truth.   
“Be careful and don't let anyone else see you till you can get up to your room and fake it as an accident there.” She said leaning on the counter.   
“Why?” You asked confused at her behaviour.  
“They'll blame your teacher. No convincing them that he didn't do that after what happened last time.” She said. You nodded understanding what she meant. The team was your family and as your family they were insanely overprotective. They didn't trust Loki with you so they would use any reason to separate you two.   
“Alright,” you said. “I’ll go to my room and fake an accident there.” You turned to Loki. “Stay in the living room and wait there until can cover us.” you said. He nodded and summoned a book. You looked confused. Wasn’t his powers deactivated? You didn't think too much of it. Carefully, you snuck up to your room and looked around for something that could cause this much damage. You saw it on the time shelf of your book case. The book case was tall for you and you couldn’t reach the top so this would be prefect. Quickly, you grabbed a step stool and grabbed the biggest, heaviest book on that shelf and placed it on the floor. You hid the stool and sat on the floor next to the book. It wouldn’t be hard to convince the others that this book was the cause of your black eye. You faked cried out loudly in pain. It didn’t take long for people to show up in your room. You shook your head as if it had just happened.   
“Are you alright?” Cap asked you.   
“Fine.” You said as Loki appeared behind everyone else in the doorway. “I just lost my balance while trying to grab this book.” You said gesturing to the book next to you. “It hit me in the eye…” You mutter.   
“Are you going to be okay?” Clint asked. You nodded.  
“Yeah, my eyesight should be back by tomorrow and the black eye will go away in a week or so.” You said. After a little while of checking to make sure you were okay everyone left. You leaned on the doorway of your room. Loki passed by. “Your welcome” You said and he rolled his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

You woke up the next morning as you usually did and went downstairs and saw a mostly normal sight. Thor watched the toaster with amazement as he toasted a pop tart, Nat was eating some food you haven’t seen before, Loki was reading the fifth book of the series you gave him and Tony was on the phone. You shrugged and made some coffee. Tony placed his hand over his phone.  
“Save some for me.” He whispered then continued on in his conversation. You smiled and gave him finger guns.   
“No promises.” You whispered back. In all technicalities caffeine was a drug but one that you can handle and one that helped you get ready for the day. Tony was talking to someone about someone about a business deal. You had no idea where Steve was, probably in his room or something. Tony hung up and you handed him a cup of coffee.   
“Thank you, you’re a lifesaver.” He said. You rolled your eyes.  
“You are more like a teenage girl than I am.” You replied earning yourself a chuckle from Loki. “And yes I have saved your life multiple times.” You said walking past him and onto the couch with your own cup of coffee. It was way too quiet so you turned on the t.v. The news was what it was left on. The story was about the Avengers so you were quite interested.   
“And as seen the press conference the Avengers have taken on Loki of Asgard as their new project to prove himself worthy of forgiveness. City officials, however don’t believe this choice is safe. While the world trusts the Avengers is this really the best course of action? The-” You switched the channel to some R-rated movie. You glanced over at Loki whose hands were clenched tighter around the book. You pressed your lips together. You should’ve known that’s what all the news channels would be talking about. Tony laughed, you threw an energy ball that nearly missed his face. He jumped back and looked at you with a what the Hell face. You gave him a death stare. He crossed his arms and huffed. You shook your head and rolled your eyes, turning you attention back to the movie where a very R-rated scene was going on.  
“What the hell are you watching?” Tony asked hearing the t.v. You opened your mouth then closed it.   
“I'm not sure.” You replied. Loki glanced up at the T.v. and his eyes went wide and turned back to his book.   
“I take it you’ve never seen an R-rated movie?” You asked as you practiced the boomerang, later that day.  
“Parden?” Loki asked you.   
“R-rated movie? The thing I was watching today after I changed the channel.” You replied, not looking at him. Your eyes were fixed on your movements.   
“Oh, yes… That.” He replied. You heard the uncomfortable tone in his voice and you stopped.   
“Did it make you uncomfortable?” You asked walking up to him.   
“No, just that… do people consider that entertainment?” He asked. You scoffed and laughed.  
“Some do, yeah. I just had bad timing with that movie. That was the only reason why it was rate that way.” You explained. “Not all movies are like that.” He nodded.   
“What are other movies like?” He asked. You thought for a moment.   
“The book series I gave you, it’s a movie too. Though the movie isn’t as good as book. We can watch it when you finished it.” You said with a smile. He nodded with a smile as well.  
“Alright, you seem to be better with the ‘boomerang’ move so we can move on.” Loki said. “Is your eyesight back?” He asked. You nodded. “Alright, so next we-” He never got a chance to finish as an alarm blared through out the tower.   
“Shoot.” You said. “We gotta go come on!” You yelled over the alarm. He nodded and you both ran to the others. “What is it?” You asked.  
“Alien robot... things.” Bruce said.   
“Alright… that helped.” You muttered.   
“Come on we have to go!” Cap said.  
“Reindeer games stay here!” Tony yelled and raced after Steve. You gave him a sympathetic look and ran after the team.   
The battlefield was chaos. Everything was happening at once and everyone was immediately immersed in battle.   
“[Y/N]!” Clint yelled. You could tell from his voice he was injured, even over the intercom.   
“I’m on my way!” You yelled into the com. Though it was hard to see you could feel his energy and you followed it. You found him lying on the ground. “Where were you hit?” You yelled at him though all the noise.  
“I’m not sure… I just remember hitting the ground.” He groaned in pain. You nodded and let yourself find the wound and patch it up.   
“Take it easy!” You yelled and ran towards Natasha who had been stabbed in the arm. Without her even knowing, you closed the injury and ran on. The battle showed no signs of slowing and you were getting tired. When you felt a heavy weight you chest and was knocked to the ground. A cliché virus robot with a brain. It’s sharp metal legs pinned you down to the ground. It made a screeching noise at you.   
“Guys!” You yelled into your com. “I’m pinned! Help!” You yelled as you struggled to make an energy ball. You couldn’t get enough energy to your hands to create one.   
“I'm caught up!”  
“Someone get to her I’m too busy!”  
“Occupied!”  
“Lady [Y/N] hold on a bit longer!”  
The team shouted over the intercom, they were all trying to help knowing you would’ve done something if you could. One of the sharp legs rose up and moved right over your heart. It knew exactly where your heart was. You cried out and let your emotions fuel your energy. A large energy ball formed in your hand and released it blowing the robot to bits. The only remains were the legs still embedded in your arms and legs. The blast made the rest retreat and the battle was over.   
“Help.” You said calmly over the intercom. “I’m kinda stuck.” The team came over to see the legs and your blood dripping down your arms. “Hiya.” You said. Thor removed the large pieces of metal from you limbs.   
The team overreacted and rushed you home to bandaged up. The elevator didn’t seem fast enough for Tony, Steve, Clint or Thor. You and Natasha kept telling the to calm down. At least she understood you.   
“I’m fine, I’m fine!” You protested as the elevator dinged. Loki was sitting on the couch reading a book as normal. The boys dragged you towards the medic room earning you a confused look from Loki. You stuck your tongue out at him playfully and then let yourself be dragged into the room.   
You were sat on a table and they asked you to hold out your arms. You did.  
“Take the bracelet off.” Tony said. You shot him a deathly look.   
“The bracelet stays.” You said. He held up his hands in surrender. You were bandaged up in no time and you were perfectly fine but they wouldn't let you leave.   
“I have to pee!” You yelled like a little girl. Tony rolled his eyes.   
“Fine. Go head.” He said with a sigh. You jumped off the table and ran towards the bathroom. Afterwards you bumped into Loki. Quiet literally.   
“Sorry!” You said. He chuckled.  
“It’s fine. What’s wrong? Why did they usher you away before.” He asked. You rolled your eyes and held out your arms showing him the bandages. “What happened?” He asked. He seemed concerned. You smiled.  
“I was pinned by a robot to the ground.” You said. “I wish you would’ve been there. Even a single pair of hands would’ve help there.” You said. He was quiet for a minute. You thought you might’ve overstepped your boundaries. He trusted you but maybe that was over the line. You gave a weak smile and started to walk past him. Tony would probably want you back by now. He stopped you by grabbing your arm. You turned to him and he placed a necklace around your neck.   
“What’s this?” You asked looking down at it. The necklace was of his helmet, a smaller version, obviously.   
“There’s a small button on the back that you can press and I’ll know you need help and I'll be there.” He said.  
“But that band would stop your magic? Right? Then how would that be possible?” You asked. He patted the top of your head.  
“All in good time, my dear, all in good time.” He replied and sent you back to Tony.  
Since you were injured Tony would not let you train anymore. Although your tried to protest but Tony wouldn’t budge. But you were 19 and you could make your own choices. It was late, 2am. And you snuck out of your room and down the hall. Quietly you knocked on the door. Loki answered.   
“[Y/N]? What are you doing here?” He asked.  
“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” you asked with an apologetic look on your face.   
“No, no. But it’s very late. What do you need?” He asked.   
“Well, I wanted to continue the train we started earlier.” You said with a small smile.   
“[Y/N] you’re injured, are you should this a wise choice?” He asked. You nodded vigorously.  
“If I don’t learn how to fight while I am tired and injured, what am I going to do in a real fight?” You reasoned. He thought about it.   
“If we get caught, I'm blaming you.” Loki replied. You thought about it for a minute before holding out your hand.   
“Deal.” He chuckled and shook your hand.  
“Deal.”  
You two trained for a while, before long you were exhausted and you had trouble staying awake let alone staying on your feet. You were forcing yourself to stay awake but it was no use.   
You woke up in your bed. You yawned. You didn't remember putting your pajamas on. In fact you didn’t remember going to bed in the first place. That was strange. What happened last night and why don’t you remember anything. You got up and changed your bandages and walked downstairs. You saw Loki immediately and made beeline to him.   
“Hey, I'm sorry, what happened last night?” You asked. “I remember training and that’s it.” He nodded.  
“You passed out and so I brought you to your room.” He said. Your cheeks flushed.   
“You changed my clothes?” You asked.  
“With magic my dear.” He said.


	7. Chapter 7

Training was getting harder and harder to do. You didn't expect it to be easy but you starting getting tired doing it day in and day out. After yesterday's training and to fall asleep during it you worked up the courage to ask to skip it.  
“Hey Loki?” You asked.   
“Hmm?” He replied not looking up from his book.   
“Do you mind if I skip training today?” You asked quietly. He looked up.  
“Why? Is something wrong?”   
“No, nothing like that it's just I'm a little sore after yesterday and my powers are kinda drained. So I may not be able to much.” You said. “Plus I was kinda hoping to get in a walk today.” You said. He shrugged.  
“If that's what you want.” He said looking back at his book. Your face lit up. You've never been able to skip training when Tony was your teacher. Unless you convinced him that you had bad cramps.   
“Thank you, thank you!” You exclaimed and stood up. Okay maybe you had a little too much coffee. “I promise I won't leave you alone with him,” you gestured to Tony. “For too long.” And with that you ran to the elevator. “Be back soon!” You yelled and the doors closed.  
Ever since Loki came you weren't able to get in your daily walk. It usually was around 3 hours long but you really didn't want to leave Loki and Tony in the same room for too long. Though you doubt they would both stay there. It was nice being outside the tower without the threat of the world ending. You walked downtown to where the robots attacked yesterday. There was metal everywhere and every one of the piece were leaking with black liquid. The clean up crew didn't seem to think it was urgent and were just sucking it up at their own pace. You noticed some flowing out of an alley and decided to some investigating. You were a 19 year old girl of course you'd be curious about it. You were smarter then touching it with your bare hands so your grabbed a stick you found on the ground and stuck it in the liquid. As you tried to pull it out the liquid was sucking it back in. You couldn’t hold on it and as soon as you let it go the liquid started… eating it. You looked back towards the clean up crew and the liquid was leaking out the back of the machines. It was eating it’s way out of the metal. Your eyes widen and turned purple with fear. You slowly backed away from the scene and ran all the way back to the tower. It was a good three miles away and you were incredibly out of breath by the time you got to where everyone was.   
“Help… robots… alley...stick...bad!” You gasped out as you tried to catch your breath.   
“Hey, slow down kid. What happened?” Clint asked. You took a breath.   
“The robots we fought, they are leaking this black liquid!” You exclaimed.  
“Yeah, I know. It's fine, I have clean up crew already on it.” Tony said calmly.   
“Well that’s great and all but this stuff is eating it’s way out of the containers!” You informed him.  
“What?! That’s impossible!” He yelled.   
“Go and see yourself.” You said. The team nodded and started to leave. You followed before Tony stopped you.   
“Stay here. You need to rest, you’re still breathing heavily.” He said. You crossed your arms. “Besides, I don't trust reindeer games with my coffee maker.” With that he was gone. If you were being honest, you were glad that no one asked to go. You were very tired. You sat down on the couch next to Loki with a sigh, deep in thought.  
“Are you okay?” He asked. You looked up slightly surprised.   
“Yeah I'm fine, I just ran a little far without taking a breath.” You replied.  
“That’s not what I meant.” He said. “There seems to be something on your mind.” You sighed. You were about to say it was nothing but then you remembered Thor saying that Loki would be able to sense a lie a mile away.   
“Well, yesterday when I was pinned by that robot, it knew exactly where my heart was. Like it pined pointed it. The exact place. And now they are dispensing this strange liquid that eats it way through anything it wants? It seems highly suspect. I don’t know I may be paranoid or something…” You let you voice trail off as you looked at the ground. Loki placed his hand on your shoulder.   
“That’s not you being paranoid.” He said. “That seem like a very strange course of a events. It would be very unlikely that the robot would know exactly where your heart was without being taught that.” He said. You looked up at him and hugged him. Most, if not all the Avengers would’ve brushed it off but he didn’t. He believed you and backed you up. It must’ve taken him off guard because he hesitated then returned it. You pulled away and smiled.  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem, my love.” He replied. You gave him a teasing smile.  
“Now we’re at love?” You asked crossing your arms.  
“A term meaning you’re a great friend. It does not specifically mean we’re courting.” He replied rolling his eyes.  
“You were right.” Tony said as they got home. “It was very acidic and we are going to test it soon.” He said, seeming exhausted. You shrugged your shoulders and went back to scrolling through channels. The team separated and did their own thing as you turned on a movie as Loki read.   
It was very late after your movie was over. Loki was still immersed in his book. You laughed and slouched backwards.  
“What?” Loki asked.  
“Nothing, it’s just, it’s almost 2 am. And we’re the only ones up.” You said. He looked around and saw the truth in your words.  
“It seems so.” He said.  
“Would I lie to you, love?” You asked, only slightly teasing.   
“I could stop calling you that.” He countered. You laughed.  
“No, no. I like it, it’s comforting.” You confessed. He seem to almost flush.   
“Then don’t patronize me, love.” He replied with a snarky voice.  
“Hey, we trust each other and we consider ourselves good friends but we hardly know anything about each other. How about we talk about ourselves?” You asked with a cute smile.   
“Sure. Ask away.” He said, placing the book down.  
“What was your life like before this?” You asked.  
“Hmm, let's see.”   
Your conversation went on for awhile about this and that. You had fun talking to Loki and learning more about him. He was a very interesting person when you took down his walls. You stopped laughing and stared at him- or more accurately his energy. He was also enjoying himself.  
“Enjoying the view?” He asked, snapping you out of it.   
“Well, yes but for a different reason.” You replied. “You energy is happy, I like it.” He smiled.   
“I'm happy you like it?” He asked, clearly unsure of what you meant. You giggled in reply. “Now could you answer my question?”   
“Yeah, could you repeat it?” You asked. He rolled his eyes and sighed.   
“What am I going to do with you?” He asked. You shrugged. “Alright, what is something in your life that you are not proud of?” He repeated. Your face fell and you started to feel uncomfortable. You hadn't told this is anybody, expect the people who were there. You sighed.   
“There are a lot of things in my past that I'm not exactly proud of. Let me remind you that I was in a very low place and I'm past it now.” you replied. Loki looked confused.  
“Did you do something illegal?” He asked.   
“Technically…” you trailed off not really wanting to say.  
“Did you steal something?” He asked. Loki was a curious being and there was no you hiding it. You let out a deep breath.  
“It's a worse uh- 'crime’ then that.” It was not going to be easy for you say. “Look I have not told anyone this… and I trust you so, since you asked, I will tell you.” Slowly you pulled your arm out of your sleeve and took off the bracelet you had on. You held out your wrist for him. Loki took it in his hands and looked at it for a solid ten minutes before looking back at you.   
“What's this?” He asked you with a stern voice.   
“Stitches” you replied. “I was suppose to get them out but I decided against it. Not that you really have a choice I just never went back. It was risky because it could've infected it but I needed to keep them.” You explained. “I had just tried to end my own life. I was not about to let myself do that again. When I look at this it shows my that there is so much for me to live for. It's usually covered by my bracelet or my sleeve. I haven't told anybody else this…” Loki looked back at you.  
“The Avengers don't know?” He asked. You nodded. “I happy your past it.” He said. You smiled.  
“Me too.”


	8. Chapter 8

You woke up in your bed again. But you still didn't remember it. You sighed knowing that Loki had taken you to bed that night, once again. You felt like a huge nuisance, he had to carry all that way, you couldn’t be that light. But then again he was a god. You weren’t sure. You hated yourself. Not really but still. Walking down to the living room it seemed Cap and Tony were in the middle of a quiet but heated discussion that seemed to end when you walked in.  
“What?” You asked. No one else seemed to notice their conversation. Tony turned to cap with a look you could place. Cap sighed and hung his head.   
“Fine.” He said. That just made you more confused.  
“Look, kid, I have to go a a business dinner and I have to bring a date.” He said. That's all he had to say. You knew where he was going with this.  
“Wait what?” You asked. He seemed to sigh and rubbed his neck. “Why can't Pepper do it?” You asked slightly outraged. Tony took note of your eye color and continued with caution.   
“She's away on a business trip.” He said.  
“What about Natasha?!” You tried. Tony wasn't a bad guy or anything, he just was more like a father figure to you then… whatever this was. He pointed to Nat who was face down on the counter with her head resting on her arms. Then he pointed to a dagger in the wall next to his head. “Right” You replied. “That time…” Natasha got terrible cramps. You did too but hers were worse. The only people she didn't hate were you and Pepper because you shared her pain. You sighed.   
“Fine, I'll be your date.” You said reluctantly.   
“Wear a dress and heels…!” Tony called after you as you walked into the living room.  
“Yeah, yeah…!” You said and sat down with a huff.   
“Your going out with Stark? He seems slightly old for you.” He asked. You snorted.   
“Yeah, well. It could be good for Stark Industries. And Nat is practically incapable of functioning like a human so it's up to me.” You explained. “It's not like I see him in that way… I see him like a father not a… 'boyfriend.’” you shuttered. He chuckled earning him a punch in the arm from you. “Not funny.” You muttered. “I guess that means I can't train today.” You said. He raised an eyebrow.   
“Why not?” He asked. “Isn't it not until tonight?” You sighed.  
“Yes, but I have to shower, find the right clothes, dry my hair, do my hair and then figure out how to walk in heels.” You explained. You sighed. “This is going to take all day. Tony!” You yelled after a moment of silence. “What time is dinner!?”  
“6 on that dot! The place is about an hour away so we'll have to leave around 4:45!” He called back. You looked at your phone, and sighed. It was already 11.   
“I better start getting ready. Oh, but that reminds me.” You said to Loki. You disappeared from the living room and came back with a phone in your hand. “Here.” You said giving it to him.   
“What is this?” He asked holding it almost as if he thought it might bite him.   
“It's a cell phone.” You told him with a slowly tone. “You can use it to contact others, play games, go online, ect.” He eyed it suspiciously. You sighed, knowing you had little time. “Here, let me show you. I just press the picture of the phone, then press the one with my picture and name on it and…” you let your ringtone continue. You picked up the phone. “Hello?” You said and it came through the other phone. You hung up and looked at him. “So now you can call me or the other, I put their numbers in so all you have to do it call. And with that I better be going. I'd warn you to stay off the internet til I can set up parental controls but I know you'll look it up anyway so…” you let your voice trail off and walked off to your room.  
This is where everything you ever learned was useless. You hates dressing up because it was just so much work and it was so uncomfortable. Plus heels were not going to be easy for you to walk in. The first thing you had to do was shower. You quickly got in and out but made sure you were thorough. You sighed. The next part would be the hardest. Finding the dress. You didn't have many dresses and the ones you did were buried deep in your closet. You spent about a half hour in your towel struggling to find your dress inside your closet. Finally, you found a dress you hadn’t wore in awhile, it was a little small but still worked. It was a netted dress that let your stomach show through the holes. You dried your hair and tried to put it up. You probably tried over 30 hairstyles before you finally settled on one. Your eyes went orange as you tried to walk in your heels. It was horrible, you couldn’t even walk one step. It took you forever before you were comfortable enough to walk in. Luckily, you were just in time for Tony to call you.  
“[Y/N], Kid! Come on we gotta go!” Tony yelled. You walked, only wobbling twice, down the stairs putting in pearl earrings.   
“Little tip,” You said. “While there don’t call me kid, it’ll be really weird… more weird than it was before.” He nodded.  
“Thanks for doing this, I know this is… strange but this could be very good for business.” He said. You scoffed.   
“Don’t worry, anytime.” You smiled. “Just let me get my phone, I left it charging in the living room.” You walked trying to be fast.   
“You clean up well.” Loki muttered as you walked passed him. You scoffed.   
“I better, It took me 4 and half hours.” You replied grabbing your phone.   
“But honestly, you look nice.” He said.   
“I would thank you, but the God of lies isn’t known for being the most honest person.” You rolled your eyes playfully.   
“You hurt me, but it may come to a surprise but I can tell the truth.”   
“Well then thank you.” You said.  
Tony drove you both of you to the restaurant. Luckily there was no traffic and you both got there early. As soon as you were seated, you pulled out one of his tablets.  
“Why did you bring that?” He asked.   
“Well, I figured you’d want me to take notes.” You said with a shrug. He nodded.  
“Good thinking.” He said, you scoffed.  
“Where would you be without Pepper?” You muttered.  
You had a bad feeling when you saw two guys walk in about ten minutes after you suppose to meet and sat down at your table. They greeted both of you. It was going well but you still felt off. The waiter came over and asked for your drinks.  
“I'm good with water, thank you.” You said.  
“Don’t you want a wine?” One of the guys asked you after the waiter left.  
“Oh no, I’m not… allowed to drink.” You said.   
“Come on,” He said. “Why can’t you make an exception?” He asked, almost flirty. You looked confused and shook your head and went back to the tablet. Tony kept trying to keep the conversation to business, but somehow and very subtlety kept changing the topic to you. You scoffed more times then you ever had before in your life. But you shook it off.  
“Well you should’ve been more thorough!” You yelled at Tony as took your shoes off in the elevator.  
“I did! We did the research! Everything checked out, they must’ve hacked it or something.” He countered but without an angry tone.   
“How could you no tell! I thought you were smart!” You yelled as the elevator opened up.  
“[Y/N], I didn't do this on purpose! I would never put you in danger.” He yelled as you both stepped out of the elevator.   
“I know but...ugh!” You were so frustrated that you couldn’t even speak. You weren’t mad at him but you were made. “You’re lucky I didn't melt his face off!” You screamed, holding your shoes with one hand, and hit yourself in the forehead with your other.  
“What happened?” Clint asked interrupting your fight. You faced him and crossed your arms.   
“Should I tell them or are you going to tell them?” You asked. He sighed and hung his head.  
“Apparently the meeting was a scam.” He said. You scoffed again.   
“Ha!” You yelled. “The entire thing was planned from the very beginning! They knew Pepper would be out of town because they knew you’d never let him talk to her alone so they waited til she was gone. They didn’t want Nat because they knew she’d stab them so they waited til she wouldn’t be asked. They planned this!”  
“Planned what, Lady [Y/N]?” Thor asked.  
“The guys hit on me the entire time! He even asked to go out with me after doing some not age appropriate things!” You yelled.   
“She attacked him, after we heard yelling I had to pull her off of him… as she tried to kill him.” Tony finished. Loki and Nat both smiled at that.   
“I wasn’t going to kill him.” You muttered. “Technically, I could metal his skin off without kill him.. The heat would dry the blood before he bleed out. It may not kill him.” You sighed. “I need to take a shower.”   
After the shower, you went back downstairs where Tony had just finished explaining what happened.   
“Are you alright?” Nat asked you. She usually felt better at night. You sat down on the couch, in you usual spot next to Loki and sighed.  
“Yeah, I’m good. I was just steamed. I’m not really mad at you Tony.” You said and made sure he heard you from the kitchen, where he was making coffee. “Give me a cup, please!” You sat as you slouched down.  
“If you want I can track him down and kill him.” Nat asked.   
“I’ll go.” Loki said. You looked over at him confused. “Gets me out of the tower, let's me stab someone. Sounds good.” He said. You laughed for the first time since the issue.   
“Glad you care.” You said sarcastically with a smile.  
“It’ll be fun to see the man that dared to mess with the girl that was being trained by me.” He replied. You rolled your eyes, that was probably the most sentiment you were going to get from him. Especially in front of the team.   
“It’s too late for you to have coffee.” Tony told you. You rolled your eyes but didn't protest. If you drank the coffee you would’ve never went to sleep that night.   
“Basically, he means go to bed.” Natasha said. You stuck your tongue out at them.  
“I thought you going to stop treating her like a child.” Loki said, not looking up from his book. You giggled then shook your head.  
“Thanks for the support but I do not want you getting in even more trouble than you already are because of a silly thing, such as a bedtime.” You said. You wanted to add ‘love’ to the end on it, to make fun of him, but thought against it front of the team. You stalked off to your bedroom sticking your tongue out, like the child they treated you like.  
The next morning everyone awoke to a sight that wasn't rare nor common.   
“Please.”  
“No.”  
“Please.”  
“No.”  
“Please.”  
“No.”  
“Please.”  
“No.”  
“Please.”  
“No, I said it like five times already.” Tony told you.  
“I know” You replied “I was there. Come on please!”  
“No, kid, it's too dangerous.” He said.  
“No it's not! I'll be there too, it'll be fine! Please!” You begged.  
“No.”  
“I’ll forgive you for last night.” You countered.  
“Fine.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Thank you.” You said.   
“I'm not taking that thing off of his wrist. I'll just make it so he can leave without setting off the alarm.” He said.  
“All I ask.” You said and left him alone to unlock the band. You practically skipped happily to the common area and slid-sat on the couch, purposely sliding into Loki.  
“Clear your schedule!” You announced.   
“So, being locked in the tower? Yeah, I can't exactly 'clear’ that.” He huffed. You giggled.  
“Now you can.” You replied smugly. He almost dropped his book.  
“What?” He asked.  
“I convinced Tony to let me take you outside for a walk… you have to keep the band on but you're allowed to leave with me.” You said now slightly shy about him not being happy with a 'babysitter’, especially with a 19 year old 'babysitter’.   
“When can I leave?” He asked. You lit up excitement.   
“Whenever your ready.” You asked already pulling on your shoes. He was changed and ready to as soon as you finished putting your shoes on.   
“We're going out.” You yelled at Tony.   
“Don't let him out for too long!” He replied.  
“He’s not a dog you know” You called back as the elevator door closed. “I won that argument.” You mutter as you nodded to Loki. He laughed and shook his head.   
“Happy to be out of the tower?” You asked walking backwards and in front of him. He nodded.  
“I like reading as much as the next guy but reading every hour of every day not being able to do anything else, is not my definition of 'fun’.” He muttered.   
“I'll take that as a yes.” You replied. “So, what do you want to do?” He didn't say anything.   
“What is there to do?” He asked. You thought for a moment.   
“Many things, we could go to the zoo and see animals, we could go to central park and ‘be one with nature’, we could climb the empire state building. Or we could go to a broadway show. All you have to do is flash your Avengers I.D and you can get a seat to any show. Unless of course it’s sold out.” You informed him.   
“You seem to a lot about broadway shows.” He stated.  
“Well, yeah, I sure hope so. In the six months i've been here, i've abused my power by watching every single show, sometimes twice.” You giggled. Every box office employee knew you and were a first name basis with all of them.   
“Then, let us do that.” He said. You looked at him.   
“Really?” You asked.   
“Sure, why not. I trust your taste in entertainment.” He said. Your face lit up. You immediately grabbed his wrist and ran through the crowds of New York City with him in tow, babbling off about every show that was playing. You weaved through people, and everyone had either an amused or horrified face at the tiny girl pulling a God through the streets of New York City. After a lot of running, you were practically jumping up and down while waiting online. You both got strange looks but, luckily, no one approached either of you.  
“Okay! Which one do you want to see?” You asked, after you finished them explaining them all.   
“Well… based off of your explanations I would say Phantom of the Opera?” He said unsure of his words. Your mouth gaped.  
“Are you sure?” You asked, surprised at his choice.  
“Yes, is that not a good one?” He asked. You shook your head vigorously.   
“No it's great! It's just that it's a musical and I didn't think you'd be into musicals.” You replied. “I actually love this one, it's one of my favourites.” He shrugged.  
“I guess we'll see.” He replied. Getting to the front of the line was slightly boring but at least your favourite box office employe was there.   
“Two tickets to Phantom of the Opera please!” You asked excitedly.   
“You know the drill, Pixie.” He said. You huffed.   
“You know who I am Jack… I don't get why you need to see my I.D.” you said handing it over.  
‘Thems be the rules.” He said scanning the I.D. You stuck your tongue out at him, NOT in a playful way. “Didn't you already see this two times this month.” He asked. You shrugged shyly, now acutely aware of Loki behind you.   
“Maybe…” you mutter shyly. Jack laughed and ruffled your hair. You slapped his hand way and fixed your hair. “Can we please have our tickets now?” You whined like a child. He handed them to you and we started towards the theatre.  
“See you soon!” He called.   
“Bet your paycheck I will.” You yelled back. You both walked in silence for awhile.  
“Pixie?” He asked.  
“I know him. I've been here at least two times a month. He’s often working and although I hate him and he is annoying. He’s my favorite out of all of them and we’re sorta friends.” You said.  
“Makes sense, but why Pixie?” He asked.  
“Well, I'm short and magical so… Pixie.” You replied. He nodded. You pulled out your phone. “Should probably call Tony and tell him what we are doing.” You muttered.  
“Does Stark really have to know where you are all the time?” He scoffed. You giggled.  
“Yeah, plus I’m with you so he’s going to be extra now.” You informed him. You knew Tony very well.  
“Hey” You said  
“Oh my God you lost him.” He said worriedly into the phone.  
“What? No! I was telling you we are going to a broadway show and won’t be back till later. I just didn’t want you to freak out.” You exclaimed.  
“Oh.” You heard him breath a sigh of relief. You laughed. “Okay, call me when you’re on your way home. Okay?” He asked.  
“‘Kay” You replied.  
“Call me if anything goes wrong.” He said, you heard the worry in his voice.  
“Calm down, it’s alright, he knows better than to run. Plus you can trust me to keep him in check.” You said and gave Loki a wink.   
“Alright, alright. Just be back before dinner.” He said.  
“No promises.”   
“[Y/N] YOU BETTER-”  
“Okay bye~” You hung up. “Oh he is so gonna kill me.” You laughed. Loki chuckled.   
“For the love of everything, do not leave me to deal with those oaf’s alone.” He replied. You punched his shoulder kinda hard.  
“Hey, they may be insufferable at times but they took me in without treating me like a monster.” You said with a faint smile.  
“How could people think you are a monster?” He asked. You scoffed off a laugh.  
“Very simple, they don’t now because I'm part of the team. But before they thought of me as a freak because of I was and want I could do. They team made me feel… welcome from the first day. I guess that’s another reason that I took a liking to you.” You said with a smile looking up at him.   
“What do you mean?” He asked.  
“We were both misunderstood, though I guess you had it ten times worse.” You said with a smile laugh. He looked down at you and smiled. You shrugged and he put his arm around your shoulder.   
“There is a lot more to you.” He said. You laughed and Leaned into him jokingly and looking up at him.  
“I could say the same.” You both laughed and separated as you walked into the theater.   
The seats you had weren’t the best seats in the house but they were still pretty good. The show was fantastic if your memory served you right. You knew every word to all the songs and mouthed the lyrics as the actors sang. You caught Loki looking at you more than the show itself. You didn’t blame him. You were sitting on the edge of your seat even though you’ve seen it many many times. But he seemed to enjoy the show. You both slowly made your way out of the theater.   
“So,” You asked as you both walked out. “What ya think?” You looked up at him.  
“I really liked it. Honestly! It was really good.” He said with a smile. His energy showed he was sincere. Your face lit up.   
“That's so great!” You exclaimed and jumped up and down. “I really wanted you to have good time! And I was so nervous that you wouldn't!” You exclaimed.   
“You were worried?” He asked.  
“Yeah, because It's you first time out of the tower and I wanted to make sure you'd have fun because I like you and I wanted you have fun!” He smiled at your statement.   
“I did have fun.” He said. You smiled and your eyes turned very green. “Is green happy?” He asked. You nodded.  
“Yep!” You thought for a moment. “Do you want to walk? Or should I call Tony to get us a car?”   
“Walking is fine.” He said. You both walked for a little while as you talked about a few different things. His childhood and your foster homes. You steered clear of your parents. Both of you did.   
“We're home!” You called as you both got off the elevator.   
“You are not in time for dinner.” Tony yelled at you.   
“I told you there were no promises!” You replied. He scoffed and you smiled. “I'll make Loki and I dinner.” You said and walked to the kitchen. Leaving Tony and Loki alone. That probably wasn't the best idea.   
“Loki! Come here!” You yelled after you finished making dinner. He came in obediently.  
“Yes, dear?” He joked. You stuck your tongue out at him   
“Do you want food or not?” You asked holding a large plate and a smaller one.   
“Yes, I do.” He said.   
“Good boy.” You replied and placed the plate down on the table in front of him. You both ate and joked. The other Avengers watched and a few concerns were expressed.   
“Do you think they're getting too close?” Tony asked the others. Natasha shrugged.  
“Maybe, but she is an adult.” She reasoned.  
“And Loki hasn't been this happy in while.” Thor reasoned. Tony scoffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short boring chapter I'm working my way up I swear it gets better soon! Please bare with me! Something is coming up!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst... I guess?

Halloween. Tony's annual Halloween party. You knew it was coming and you knew you were going to regret going. Not that you really had a choice. Your costume was simple. A witch's dress and hat along with knee high black boots.   
“Kid.” Tony said at breakfast.   
“Hmm?” You asked mouth full of orange juice.   
“You're on performance duty for next Saturday.” He said. You choked.   
“Performance?! What the hell Tony?!” You exclaimed. “You know how I feel about that!” Tony sighed.  
“I know kid, but we couldn't get anyone better. Besides you're practically the best.” He said. You scoffed.   
“I can play piano.” You said.   
“And Violin and guitar plus your drumming skills aren't bad.” Steve said. You almost slapped him.   
“Seriously? You guys are making me do this?” You asked, you hated the desperation in your voice.   
“It's only 8 to 9.” Tony said. You sighed and plopped face down on the table.  
“Fine.” You said even though they weren't really asking you, just telling you. “I'll dig around and find a few songs… maybe something else.” You said, though your voice was muffled.   
“Thanks, kid.” Tony replied.   
“You can play music?” Loki asked. You sat up and nodded.   
“Yeah, I spent a while in a foster home that made me play piano and violin. I just continued from there. I got pretty good, I guess.” You told him taking a bite of your toast.   
“Pretty good?” Tony asked. “You were considered a child prodigy!” He laughed. You held a butter knife up at him.  
“Shut up!” You yelled. Everyone simply laughed. A tiny girl threatening ironman with a butter knife was quite a scene and that fact that it wasn't the first time made it funnier.   
“She accidentally played one of her songs for us while her playlist was on shuffle and it sounded great so Tony figured to use her as Saturday's party.” Bruce said. You rolled your eyes. Someone already explained why the party was happening and apparently Loki already had a costume. You really had to prepare. When you picked out your songs and practiced them you'd feel a whole lot better. First you needed to find the songs you were going to play. You had a few ideas and smirked to yourself. Clint raised an eyebrow.   
“What are you thinking about?” He asked. You simply laughed.   
“Oh, I am going to enjoy this assignment.” You said and ran off to your room. You had a lot of research to do. And a lot of practicing to do.  
It was late and you knew that. It was 3am. You spent the day in training and talking about the musical you guys had seen yesterday. Now it was late and you had to start getting ready for Saturday it was only three days away.   
“Jarvis?” You said. “Turn on sound proof walls.”   
“Yes, ma'am” Jarvis replied. Jarvis had a habit of calling you that. You let out a breath and pulled out some sheet music you've had for a little while. You practiced your scales for a bit then got onto the songs. Only on piano though. You didn't want to keep switching instruments so you decided piano was best. It was your first instrument after all. It was probably around 5am. Before you stopped and fell asleep on your keyboard.

_______  
“Anyone seen the kid?” Tony asked looking at the empty coffee pot.  
“No.” Was the only reply he got. He checked the system.  
“Her room has sound proof on.” He said “Do you think we should check on her?”   
“No,” Natasha said. “She probably fell asleep with it on. You know you are probably going to regret making her perform. She's probably going to play your least favourite song in different keys and on different instruments for an hour. Or she's going to go big and kill herself over it.” She barely looked up. It made Loki slightly uncomfortable with that statement. He knew you had actually tried to in the past and that they didn't. It almost made him want to tell them.   
______  
You woke up from a nightmare with a gasp. It took you a minute to realize where you were.   
“Jarvis?” You asked.  
“Yes Miss?” He asked.   
“Sound proof off please.” You said. You rubbed your eyes and went downstairs.   
“Hey, sorry.” You said as you came in and yawned. “I was up late last night.” You made a beeline for the coffee pot.   
“Doing what?” Tony asked.  
“You’ll see.” You hummed, pouring yourself a cup of coffee.  
“Don't work yourself to death.” Natasha called. “I know when you get committed to something you work hard but don't kill yourself over this.” You shrugged.  
“No promises.” You said as you have her finger guns and sat down next to Loki. He closed his book and stood you up.  
“I'm sorry” he muttered. “But they have to know.” You were confused but by the time you realized what he meant it was too late. Loki placed a hand on your head and one in the air and projected your memory for the entire team. You watched in horror as the memory of your old foster home came into view. You're eyes went to a darker shade of purple, the fear now was greater than it was then. They all saw it. Your gripped your eyes trying to make it stop even though you knew it'd do nothing. You knew it was over when Loki took his hand off of your head. Your hair and the way you looked down made your face hidden. The entire team looked towards you in shock. No one said anything. You brought your hand up and an energy ball was there. You didn't tell it to form but it happened. Slowly and shakily you clenched you hand into a fist. You looked up at all of them, you eyes were a dangerous shade of purple. The team gasped and stepped back. They had never seen it that dark before. They weren't quite sure what that meant.  
“I. TRUSTED YOU!” You shouted at Loki and stormed off to your room breathing heavily. That night, after Loki told- showed them, you could hear quiet conversations coming from the living room.   
You didn't come out of your room for two days. But you did however keep working on your performance. You didn't even take the food was left for you outside of your door. You let yourself go hungry before you decided that you shouldn’t punish yourself for something that you didn't do. But you still weren’t ready to face the team yet. So instead you waited until 3 am and snuck into the kitchen grabbed some food and left. You weren’t sure who you were the most mad at, Loki for showing them, or yourself for doing it. This had been going on for a three day (Including the ones spent in your room) and the team was starting to worry. Someone had slipped a note under your door asking if you were okay. You didn't want them to break down the door just to make sure you were okay, so instead you grabbed a new piece of paper and wrote in large black letters ‘I’m Fine.’ and posted it on your door.   
One night when you started to make something for yourself. You always got dressed into actually clothes before going just in case anyone did see you. You had your back turned to the entrance of the kitchen when you heard.  
“You look nice.” You froze as you recognize that voice. You clenched your hands into fists. It had to be him. You didn’t speak. You didn't even turn around. “[Y/N]...” He said in almost a pleading tone. At the mention of your name you clenched your hands so hard that you felt a warm liquid trickle down your hand. Startled you looked at the both your hands to see blood, you had actually drawn blood. You both saw it. “[Y/N], I-” You turned to him and walked straight towards him getting in his face. “You lost the privilege to use that name when you betrayed me!” you yelled at him before walking back to your room.   
Your hands hurt and you could only place some bandages around them not being able to heal yourself. Maybe it was about time you faced your team. But you refused to face Loki again. Finally you decided the best course of action was to tell them. It was around 12 pm. when you finally got enough strength to open your door. Taking a breath you walked towards the living where everyone but Loki was there. You let out a breath and walked inside. Everyone turned to you. You hated that feeling but you swore to yourself that you would do this.   
“Hi…” You said. There was a silence. “I wanted to explain to you what happened…” You took another breath. “I was in a terrible place at the time and I wasn't myself, but I swear it’s all behind me. As soon as I did that I regretted it but it was too late. I was luckily someone found me as it happened and was able to help me. It’s in my past, I swear to you.” You finished. Natasha looked at you bandaged hands.  
“What happened there?” She asked you.  
“My nails were longer than I thought, it was not intentional.” You said.   
“Why didn't you tell us?” Steve asked. You shrugged.   
“At first it was because I wasn't sure if I should, then it was because I was afraid what you guys would think of me… I was weak and gave in.” You muttered looking down.   
“We don't think any less of you. We think more of you. You’ve been more than we thought.” You didn't know who said it but you appreciated it.   
Though you were alright with the team, Loki, however, was a different matter. You stayed in the same room as him but that was the most you would do. You didn't talk, or even acknowledge his existence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry it's late things have been going on and here it is! Next chapter will Hopefully be out on time!

Life in the tower went on semi-normal. You went through your daily life, going on runs every day around 7 am, like you used to before Loki showed up. He spent most of his time inside of his room only coming out to eat and other necessities. You didn't train with him. Thor was the only one that was able to get a word out of him and it was usually when they were alone. You never spoke to him or even glance his way, if you didn't have to. If he stood in your way, like in the way of the T.V you'd just keep starting as if he wasn't even there. It was a relatively quiet four days and you were grateful for that. You're emotions were out of it. If you tried to use your powers they might go awry.  
You were sitting on the couch waiting for Tony. He said he was working on a new material for you suit. It was a normal leather one like Natasha's but yet different. It was difficult to explain. You weren't that concerned with anything until an alarm went off and Tony came bursting in with anyone else who hadn't been in.  
“All hands! That mean you too Reindeer games!” Tony yelled tapping a device on his wrist. "The band's limitations are mostly off, don't make me regret it.” Loki nodded knowing that this was big if they needed him as well.  
“Tony! My suit!” You exclaimed realising you didn't have it.  
“No time we gotta go, plus it isn't finished. Let's go!” He replied. Everyone followed close behind him.  
You weren't entirely sure who you were fighting. All you knew is that the world was absolute chaos. You were being called left and right. Everyone seemed to injured all at once. It was difficult enough for you to heal the entire team one after the other healing them but now you were healing them at least twice for each one.  
“[Y/N]!” You heard Steve call.  
“On my way Cap!” You yelled back making your way through the dust. You coughed, missing your suit. It would've protected you from the dust, instead you resorted to coughing. “Where are you?”  
“By the park!” He replied. You nodded though he couldn't see you. It was difficult to make your way over but you managed.  
“I'm here!” You called and got down on your knees and placed your hands over him. It was getting harder and harder to keep doing this. You had to start replying on your emotions to finish the healing process correctly. It was risky but so was losing your friends.  
“[Y/N] help!” You heard over the coms.  
“Try to say safe!” You called to him as you ran towards the next person.  
One hour of a fight you had a break trying to stay out of the way and not get hit, as well as trying to help out. You gave yourself time to relax and energy. It was a relief that no one was calling you. For one your friends were okay and another you were able to get your energy back. But your relief was short lived.  
“He’s down! Reindeer games in down!” Tony yelled through the com. Even while he was close to death Tony still called him that. You weren't sure if it was habit or just that he had to call him that. You got the message loud and clear. Tony wouldn’t let anyone know that Loki was hurt unless it was bad. You ducked in and out of fire and made your way over to where he was lying on the ground. His eyes were shut, that was never a good sign. You knelt down next to him, his chest was bleeding near where his heart was. You cursed. It could be too late. You could heal but you couldn’t bring life back from the dead. You lifted his head and shoulders on to your lap feeling his back for an exit wound. There wasn’t one. You weren’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. You placed your hands right over the wound. He was alive, barely. You’d have to work quick and you had to put all you energy into it, or else he wouldn’t make it. The energy around you would not be enough, you needed to use your emotions. It would be tiring but you could do it. Right? It wouldn’t do too much damage, you hoped. The wound started to glow as well, but it wasn’t enough, you were losing him. You pressed your hands on to the wound and put everything into it. Everything you had left. There was a large flash and a coughing noise. You opened your eyes, there was more coughing.  
“Hello, love. How are you?” He asked as he sat up. You slapped his arm, hard.  
“What the hell?!” You yelled at him. “I was mad at you I didn't want you to die!” He made a strained laughing noise.  
“Sorry, love. It wasn't my choice.” He said. You rolled your eyes and he stood. He offered you his hand and you accepted as you were pretty weak from that healing, he was in fact on the brink of death and you had brought him back, just in the nick of time. While you were already weak. You looked around to the battle being over as your family made their way over to you both.  
“How long was I healing him for?” You asked, confused as to how they won the battle in such a short period of time.  
“15 minutes.” Natasha replied.  
“Crap…” You muttered. Clint put an arm around your shoulders.  
“Now if you could focus on the rest of us that need it, that would be great.” He said. You laughed.  
“Yeah sure.” You said throwing his arm off you.  
You sat on the steps of the stairs of the tower. No one ever uses the stairs, everyone uses the elevator so it was the perfect place not to be bothered. You were on a level that no one was ever on either. You played with your hands and shirt to keep your mind occupied for a long enough period of time until you could regain your energy and set your mind straight. You were still kind of mad, but at the same time you weren’t. You needed time to get all your thoughts in order.  
“How ya doing, kid?” A voice asked. You giggled.  
“I’m alright Clint, how are you?” He sat down on the stair above you. “Always need the higher ground, huh?” You teased halfheartedly.  
“You know it.” He replied.  
“Are you going to be okay?” He asked. You smiled faintly and nodded.  
“Yeah, I will be. I just need sometime to gather my thoughts and such.” You said.  
“I’m surprised.” He said.  
“That I have thoughts?” You asked, slightly offended.  
“No,” He chuckled. “That you didn't trust us with that information before.” You shrugged.  
“I don’t know. It was something I wasn't proud of. I felt it was dumb to mention it. I felt like an idiot and weak for even doing it. You know?” He gave you a half hug and you smiled.  
“You’re stronger than you think.” He said.  
“Thanks.” You replied as he stood up and started back upstairs.  
“Expect Natasha to be here soon.” He said. You nodded.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Nat asked you a few minutes later sitting where Clint had sat. You shrugged.  
“Sure,” You muttered. “I don't think I'm really mad at him.” You finally admitted. “I feel like I'm more angry at myself than I am at him, for not telling you guys. But I am upset that he betrayed my trust.”  
“I get it.” She said. You shrugged again.  
“It seemed like I get over sensitive over the stupidest thing. If anything I'm relieved that he told you, I never wanted to tell you guys over the fact that I was too scared to and yet I lashed out like this.” You complained putting your head down on your knees. She placed her hand on your shoulder.  
“I understand, I didn't want people knowing about my past either. But” She shrugged. “They do now and I'm sort of happy it's out in the open.” You smiled at her.  
“Thanks Nat.” She nodded.  
“Anytime, us girls gotta stick together.” She said.  
“Always.” Was your reply.  
“Okay, so like, I’m not really mad anymore, but it may take me awhile to trust you again.” You muttered to Loki later that night when you found him alone. He smiled.  
“Thanks.” You shrugged.  
“I’m sorry. I mean I probably shouldn’t even have been mad at you in the first place…” You let your voice trail off.  
“No you had every right to be. It was just that how calm you were about making jokes about you killing yourself that I did not want it to be a subject to be taken lightly from your friends. I should not have told them, especially like that.” He said. You wore a faint smile.  
“Training tomorrow?” You asked.  
“I would like that.” He replied.


End file.
